1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a software management system for a vehicle, a management server, and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a software management system for a vehicle, which includes a vehicle including a communications device such as DCM (Data Communication Module), and a management server connected to the vehicle via the communications device and configured to be able to update software installed in the vehicle.
In the software management system for the vehicle, when the management server acquires latest software (software of a latest version for the software installed in the vehicle), it is determined that an update to the latest software is required, and the management server transmits the latest software to the vehicle. Hereby, according to the software management system for the vehicle, the vehicle can acquire the latest software appropriately.